


I Missed the Feeling

by giovanasweets



Series: Whizzvin One Shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I had fun, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Reunions, Sweet, This is cute, Whizzer Brown Lives, body kissing, i love them, lesbians next door, making out kind of, mlm, supportive friends, they are baby, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Whizzer doesn't die, yayyyy. They get reunited and it's really cute. Hope you enjoy, it's my first time posting on ao3 so I'll have to get used to it ;'-)luv, giovana~
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzvin One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Missed the Feeling

_3rd person point of view~_

* * *

* * *

Marvin sat at the dinner table, his head in his hand as he spooned chicken soup into his mouth. It had been over two months since Whizzer was hospitalized and it was hell for the man. Not only to know that his lover is terribly sick, but he also couldn't love him like normal; he couldn't wake up to see his face, or get into silly arguments, or hold him close when he was cold. Marvin missed it so much, but if Whizzer staying in the hospital meant one day he could possibly come home, Marvin would wait an eternity. The man looked around the room and decided he would take his food elsewhere. Whizzer always wanted them to eat at the table-he thought it was the most polite thing to do- but Marvin thought that was stupid. He was a grown ass man, he could eat where he wants, but for Whizzer's sake he would laugh and sit at the table with him, silently hoping Whizzer would loosen up a bit. But he never did, so Marvin never bugged. 

_**Meanwhile~~**_

Sitting up in his hospital bed, Whizzer was eating his dinner, a yogurt cup. He was feeling better, he felt stronger and he could stand up without help now. His attention was taken away from the spot on the floor as a woman stepped through the door, two actually. He looked to them and smiled when he saw it was Charlotte and Cordelia. He waved to them and they walked over, Cordelia had a spring in her step, which is weird since her friend is in the hospital, possibly dying. The blonde ran to Whizzer's side and held his hand, Whizzer's eyebrows raised in return, a smile appeared on his face as he turned to Charlotte who had the same emotion, just more, laid back. He looked between the two, wondering what they could be on about. Cordelia finally spoke up, "Ok Whiz, do you wanna know why Marvin has come and visited you?"

Whizzer looked at her with a odd look, "No, I don't want to know why my boyfriend hasn't been visiting me," He said sarcastically. It did hurt a bit that he wasn't seeing Marvin daily like usual but he assumed it would be because either he was busy, or maybe he had too much work. 

"You're going home!" She said, tears brimming her eyes. Whizzer sat in shock, not knowing whether this was a horrible prank or not. He turned to the doctor and she nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're going home," She said, more in a whisper this time. He began to cry, he knew he was doing well but he didn't he could leave, he didn't know he could see his _Marvin_ again. 

Cordelia helped him up and they held each other for a bit. Whizzer couldn't believe he was out of this hell hole, he couldn't believe he could kiss his lover again, he couldn't believe he was safe. "Thank you," he whispered to Charlotte and she nodded, leading Cordelia out so Whizzer could change into clothes the woman had brought him. Whizzer did as he was told, he now wore a sweatshirt that looked to be Marvin's-although he doesn't quite know how they acquired that-and a pair of sweatpants. Not the most fashionable thing but he'll take it. Cordelia walked him to the reception and finally they were out, walking into the fresh air. Cordelia lead him to her car and he sat down into the vehicle, it smelled new, and was a pleasant scent. Whizzer leaned back and sighed, holding his sweater tightly, his heart pounding with joy and excitement. Cordelia put her hand on his thigh and started the car. She turned the radio on, "It's a miracle Whiz," She spoke, looking to him then back to the road as she put the car in reverse. Whizzer smiled and nodded, responding with a 'yeah' as he stared out the window. He was taken away in the sounds of the radio as rain poured streaks down the window of the automobile. The parkway was slippery and Whizzer felt more in danger in her car that night than all the time being in the hospital.

The two made small talk during the drive, but Cordelia knew he wanted to save his energy for Marvin, "Marv doesn't know," Whizzer looked to her, "We haven't told him you were ready to be released. He was pretty mad when we said he couldn't visit. We made up an excuse like you've been tired or something." Cordelia spoke. The man laughed and leaned his head back, he's never been more ready to see his lover. He couldn't wait.

* * *

A long drive later, and the two finally stopped in the parking lot of the apartment Marv and Whizzer currently live in. The rain had stopped, but the streets were still a tad bit slippery so Cordelia helped Whizzer walk, despite his fighting. They took the elevator to the fifth floor, and stepped out into the off-white hallways. The smell of the housing was so calming to Whizzer, and the patterned carpet made him feel welcome as he and Cordelia made their way to the front door of room _532_. Whizzer's hand shook as he gently knocked on the door. His heart was racing out of his chest. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ The door creaked open and Marvin stood at the doorway, not fully taking in what he was seeing. Marvin dropped the half eaten banana he had been holding and covered his mouth stepping back a bit as Whizzer walked in, stepping over the fruit. Cordelia smiled and decided to take her leave, letting the lovers have time to themselves.

"Hi," Whizzer laughed, choking out the word, tears coming to his eyes. He missed his Marv so much he couldn't bear it. He felt his heart form back together in his chest as Marvin pulled him into a hug. Whizzer hugged back and kissed Marvin's neck, not believing the feeling. Marvin laughed with tears and shoved his face into the crook of Whizzers neck as he held him tighter. They finally pulled away and Marvin had his hands on the brunette's shoulders, smiling sheepishly, "I can't believe it," he whispered looking Whizzer in the eyes, his vision blurry. Marvin pulled Whizzer into a kiss as Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin's neck. The shorter man placed his hands on Whizzer waist as they kissed with all the passion they could rally. "You're here," Marvin laughed into the kiss, "In the flesh,"

"In the fucking flesh," Whizzer giggled and pulled him in closer, his hands sliding up and down Marvin's neck, as they kissed once more. Marvin lead Whizzer into their bedroom and Marvin settled on top of Whizzer, "Not tonight," The man on the bottom said, "At least not sex," Marvin kissed Whizzer quickly on the lips, as Whizzer's face grew red and his smile grew bigger. 

"Then can I kiss your body?" Marvin said into Whizzer's ear as the taller man wrapped his legs around Marvin, teasing him a little, "I missed you so much," Marvin said, trying to get Whizzer to agree. Her nodded and Marvin began to Whizzer's collar bone and neck, the latter's head rolling back to expose more skin. The man began to slide his hands up Whizzer's shirt as he kissed lower, making his way to Whizzer's chest. The bottom of the two's hands were traveling around Marvin's back while he softly moaned as Marvin bit and sucked at Whizzer's skin. Whizzer grabbed Marvin's hair in chunks and pulled whenever Marvin hit a good spot, making him repeatedly kiss the area. Whizzer hummed as Marvin's affection came to a stop, and the man laid on top of the taller. They held each other for a bit until Marvin rolled off of him, laying on his side, looking at Whizzer. They smiled at each other and went in for one last kiss before slumber took them away, and lead to a paradise land where nothing bad ever happened to them. (a sparkling land in utah they called salt lake city)

_"I love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I really hope you enjoyed! this was a cute idea I had and I thought I should share it on here. :-)  
> I will probably update either everyday or every other day, depending on how I feel.   
> luv, giovana~


End file.
